Naoto Kubo
Naoto Kubo is a game composer for Nintendo. He is mostly notorious for being the music lead for Super Mario Odyssey, where he composed the feature "Jump Up, Super Star!" song. After studying at the Berklee College of Music, he worked on Aruze Gaming starting in 2011. He left them to join Nintendo EAD Tokyo in December 2013, where he has mostly worked on various ''Mario'' games. Production History * ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' (2014) - Music * ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D'' (2015) - Music Composer * ''Super Mario Maker'' (2015) - Music * ''Super Mario Odyssey'' (2017) - Music Lead * ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'''' (Switch / 3DS) (2018) * [[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]] (2018) - Music Arrangement Song Credits [[The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D|''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D]] * Credits 2 -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/53815 [[Super Mario Odyssey|Super Mario Odyssey]] * Title -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/73671 * Opening: Above Peach's Castle -- Composition & Arrangement * Broodals Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Fossil Falls -- Composition & Arrangement * You Got a Moon! 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Capture: T-Rex -- Composition & Arrangement * Madame Broode Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Mario, Travel the World: The Odyssey's First Takeoff -- Composition & Arrangement * Story Mission Introduction 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Tune of Tostarena -- Composition & Arrangement * Tostarena: Ruins -- Composition & Arrangement * Inside the Inverted Pyramid -- Composition & Arrangement * Tostarena: Night -- Composition & Arrangement * Riding a Jaxi -- Composition & Arrangement * Knucklotec Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Tostarena: Town -- Composition & Arrangement * You Got a Moon! 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Found Bowser's Airship! -- Composition & Arrangement * Bowser Appears -- Composition & Arrangement * Bowser's Bombardment: The Odyssey Crashes -- Composition & Arrangement * Story Mission Introduction 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * New Donk City: Night 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * New Donk City: Night 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Mechawiggler Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * You Got a Multi Moon! -- Composition & Arrangement * New Donk City -- Composition & Arrangement * Band Performance (Super Mario Bros.: Ground Theme) -- Arrangement * Taking a Breath by the Poolside -- Arrangement * Underground Power Plant -- Arrangement * Jump Up, Super Star! NDC Festival Edition -- Composition & Arrangement * The Traditional Festival Ends! -- Composition & Arrangement * Ice Cave -- Composition & Arrangement * Melancholy Bubblaine -- Composition & Arrangement * Bubblaine -- Composition & Arrangement * Bubblaine: Underwater -- Composition & Arrangement * Mollusque-Lanceur Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Story Mission Introduction 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * Ruined Dragon Appears -- Composition & Arrangement * Bowser Takes Off to the Moon -- Composition & Arrangement * To the Next Kingdom -- Composition & Arrangement * The Odyssey: To the Moon -- Composition & Arrangement * Underground Moon Caverns -- Composition & Arrangement * Bowser Battle 2: Final Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Princess Peach Rescued...? -- Arrangement * Honeylune Ridge: Collapse -- Composition & Arrangement * Break Free (Lead the Way) -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Credits -- Composition & Arrangement * Spinning Slots -- Arrangement * Caves -- Arrangement * Jump Up, Super Star! -- Composition & Arrangement * Fossil Falls (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * Tostarena Ruins (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * Inside the Inverted Pyramid (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * Tostarena: Night (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * Underground Power Plant (8-bit) -- Arrangement * Bubblaine (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * Mollusque-Lanceur Battle (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * Honeylune Ridge: Collapse (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * Break Free (Lead the Way) (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * Jump Up, Super Star! NDC Festival Edition (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * You Got a Moon! 2 (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * Dancing with New Friends -- Composition & Arrangement * A Relaxing Dance -- Composition & Arrangement * Rolling Canyon -- Composition & Arrangement * Capture: Frog! -- Composition & Arrangement * The Odyssey Powers Up -- Arrangement * Sparkle Water Released -- Composition & Arrangement * New Clothing! -- Composition & Arrangement * It's the Broodals! -- Composition & Arrangement * Madame Broode Appears -- Composition & Arrangement * Mollusque-Lanceur: Rage -- Composition & Arrangement * Congratulations! -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'']] * Napalm Man Stage (Mega Man 5) -- Arrangement Interviews * Nintendo Recruit Interview 2020 References Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers